Big business
by SerenityMonkala
Summary: A redo of on the road again. Angel Xover with xmen. Angel is involved with Monkala industries when he discovers a new group of people. Mutants.
1. prolouge for lack of a better name

**Look its the infamous Serenity Monkala back with the revised version of her Serenity story, but this time it features our favorite Ragin' Cajun! Also Serenitys powers have changed and the explanation will come later, her hair color changed too. Read and Reveiw!**

Her head throbbed with the pain of knowing. Her husband and two children were gone. They wouldn't come back, and she couldn't be asured that she would see them again in heaven. Her life was hardly over, and she was wandering around on the streets of New Orleans like some crazed drunk. She needed to clear her head, but she didn't know where to go to do that. Stopping just long enough to look around for a bar or diner, she noticed a man closing in on a girl. She ran over and without thinking pointed her hand at the man. Flames flew out of her hand and collided with some puplish energy stuff, which at the same time hit the man on the back at full force. He collapsed into a heap and the girl ran away. She turned to leave and ran into another man. She looked at him and saw that he had red on black eyes. He must have been the one who sent the energy beam.

"And she didn't even thank us." She said softly backing up slightly. He smiled and her heart melted but she kept a straight face.

"I know. Dat was some pretty impresive fireworks, _petite_." She frowned.

"Don't call me short. And yeah I figure they were."

"Sorry. So what's your name?"

"um...Serenity. You can call me Serenity. Whats your name?"

"Remy LeBeau." He looked up at the sky, grabbed her forearm gently, and pulled her into a nearby restaurant. Just in time, too, because the moment they closed the door it started to storm.

"Thanks for that." She smiled sweetly and shruged off the brown trench coat she had been wearing over her gold evening gown.

"Nice dress. You want something to eat?" Remy asked. She smiled and slipped a peice of paper into his pocket.

"Sorry, I can't. See ya around, _Monsieur _LeBeau." She slipped out the restaurant and headed for her house. Remy pulled the paper out of his pocket. On it was written: _Appel Moi 387-9512. _He smiled and headed off in the cold rain.

**Translations: Call me and obviously the rest is a number. Sorry I used an online dictionary.**


	2. motorcycles, dinner and explanations!

**Sorry about not updating in a while, I've been busy. This chapter takes place two weeks after Serenitys meeting with the mysterious man, and he has faded from her mind.**

The laptop sitting across from Serenity glowed and beeped suddenly. She tapped the enter key and a face appeared on the screen.

"What is it you want, Emma?" The woman staring back at her glared and stepped to the right. A dark room filled the screen. In the room was 11 people all seated around an oval table. Serenity recognized many of them, but one stood out to her. A man sitting at the end of the table, the same man that she had met two weeks ago. She kept a straight unreadable face as Emma came back into veiw.

"This is not about me, nor any of my colleages as you can see. It is about a man called Angel. He showed up this morning looking for you. I was under the impression that you told all your clients where you are located now."

"Yes, I have, but why are you calling me on my computer of all places. Can you not use a phone like normal people? I was under the impression that you have to return your Hellfire club laptop when you cancel your membership." Emma scowled.

"Mr. Angel would like you to come to New York to have a meeting with him. I suggest you leave soon."

"Whatever you say, White witch." Serenity closed the lid to the computer and stood up. She shifted into her red and white suit, and headed out to her private plane. She knew that she would be in New York in a matter of minutes if she piloted, so she did.

Less than twenty minutes later she was landing on the lawn outside of the Xavier institute. Serenity rang the doorbell, and her heart skipped a beat when the man from weeks ago answered the door. His features were illuminated in the sunset, and she could see every muscle in fair detail. He smiled and she almost melted.

"I'm here to see Emma." His smile still remained, but it drooped a little. Serenity tried to keep a straight face and not say anything. She was having trouble with that task.

"Right dis way." He turned and lead her into the same room that she had seen on the computer. When they entered the room every head turned. Serenity gave her alluring smile and nodded her head at Emma before sitting at the head of the table.

"It is good to see you again Angel. What did you wish to talk to me about?" Angel looked uncomfortably around at the others sitting around him.

"Do you think we could take care of this issue in private?"

"Why? I do beleive these people are able to be trusted." A short ferel looking man smoking a cigar spoke up.

"Yeah, but are you?" She smiled at him.

"I think that if you talk to Ms. Frost you will understand my situation. And you will find that I am quite trustable. Now Angel back to business." She pulled a file out of her bag and sat it in front of her. She opened it. Inside were many profiles on people that Angel's company was tracking.

"Yes, Wolfram and Hart have found that many of my kind live in New York city and we wish to open a base here, to investigate further." Serenity smiled at him knowing what was next.

"Excuse me, but when you say _your_ kind, do you mean mutants?" The red head sitting beside Angel said.

"I think it would be better not to disclose that information to you at this point." Serenity said as she went to stand. "Angel, I beleive that our business is finished for now, but if you would like, we can meet again tommorow at my headquarters, about nine. Now if you don't mind I need to find a place to stay tonight, as my suite in Monkala tower is under renavation as well as my mansion downtown." She turned to leave but stopped when she heard someone speak.

"We have rooms don't we, she can stay here for th' night." The man that she had met two weeks ago had spoken. His red on black eyes met her green eyes and she blushed. For the first time in her existance she had dropped her barriers, even the psychic ones. She didn't relize this until she felt two different people searching through her mind.

"Stay out of my mind!" Her glare was fixed on the two telepaths standing near the window. Emma looked unphased, but the other looked concerned.

"You are a member of the Hellfire club?" She asked. Serenity smiled at her then looked around at the people in the room. Most of them seemed to have taken a step back from her, the African-American woman's eyes even glowed.

"Yes, I am. Anymore questions?" She smiled as a guy in the back of the room raised his hand reluctantly. "Yes sir."

"What's the Hellfire club?" Serenity heard a small wisper of "Xander!" from the girl in front of him. She laughed and opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off.

"An evil organization bent on turning the world into theirs one country at a time." The African-American woman with white hair spoke up. Serenity laughed out loud at this comment. It was so ammusing, how simple these people could be, even with three former Hellfire club members in the vicinity, they didn't know the whole reason for the club.

"Actually you are quite wrong. There is so much more to the club than you can perceive. Now about that room."

"We have one on the third floor open, you can stay there for the night. But before we all turn in for the night, let us introduce ourselves." Emma said, stepping back. Everyone looked around, waiting for someone to introduce themself. Serenity sighed and stated her name and ranks.

"I am Serenity Monkala, CEO of Monkala Industries, new White Queen of the Hellfire club, and founder of the Elementals." One by one the others followed her example in the order of, Angel, Buffy Summers, Willow Rosenburg, Faith, Xander Harris, Spike, Rogue, Remy LeBeau, Ororo Munroe, Jean Grey, Logan and Emma Frost. When they had all finished with introductions, everyone left the room, except Remy, Emma, and Serenity.

"Remy can you show Serenity to room 3f please?" He nodded and Emma swept out of the room. Serenity looked at him and smiled.

"I was really looking foward to that call." He smiled.

"I had somethin' I had to do. Sorry."

"_C'est bien._" Her voice had gotten soft and warmer than it was earlier.

"Let me make it up to ya. Dinner?" Serenity smiled and let him lead her out to a motorcycle resting in the driveway.

**Meanwhile**

"What were you thinking when you let her stay here?!" Ororo Munroe accosted Emma Frost in the hallway outside of the conference room. She looked mad and her eyes were glowing.

"I was thinking about the alliance we could make with her if we were to get into trouble. She is a powerful mutant and she has even more power with the Hellfire club at her disposal, not to mention she owns most of the mutant owned companies, Monkala Industries, and the Elementals." Ororo's eyes turned back to normal, but she was still angry.

"Have someone keep an eye on her." She turned on her heel and stormed upstairs. Emma retired to her office, she knew that Ororo's outburst was only the first of many that night.

**Just in case you want to know, the Elementals are a group of mutant heroes, just like the X-men but with only four members. And made esspecially for this story. C'est Bien means its okay.**


End file.
